


Bottled Desires

by JustAnOtherOneHero



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Cares About Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Rewrite, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOtherOneHero/pseuds/JustAnOtherOneHero
Summary: This is a rewriting of the episode 5 of the season 1 (Bottled Appetites) but this time the events take a differant path.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Bottled Desires

“I just want some damn peace !”  
Geralt said these words without even thinking about it. He just wanted some calm, not hurt Jaskier, not like that. When he saw the bard coughing up blood, he started to panic. Jaskier was wounded and it was his fault. He helped him to get on Roch’s back and naturally Jaskier enclosed Geralt’s waist with his arms, his head resting on his shoulder. But the white wolf was too preoccupied to even notice that. Luckily for the bard, Geralt noticed that a healer planted his tent out in the woods, not too far from where they were. He hurried up in that direction, hoping that Jaskier would be alright.   
They soon arrived at their destination. After a quick exam, Chreadan, the elf healer, told them that there was nothing he could do, Geralt started to feel anger in addition to the panic. He didn't know why but seeing Jaskier like this was making him feel some kind of way... the only word he could think of was bad. He was feeling bad seeing Jaskier like this. And he hated feeling that way.  
He asked the elf if there was another solution. He told him that a mage was in the nearby town, settled down at the mayor’s house and that they might be able to help him. The elf barely had the time to finish his sentence, and he didn’t even have the time to warn them, that they were already rushing out of the tent and back on Roch’s back, looking for the mayor’s house.   
“We’re almost there Jaskier, hold on !”

When they arrived at the house - which looked more like a little castle -the witcher set foot down and went straight to the door, which was guarded. He tried to talk to the soldier but he refused to let him in. After the second refusal he knocked out the guard. He then went to pick up Jaskier, holding him in his arms and running inside. After their more than weird encounter with the mayor and his apple juice, Geralt and Jaskier wandered for a moment in the small castle’s corridors, searching for the mage. Jaskier’s head was resting on Geralt’s shoulder. The bard was getting weaker and weaker.   
“The fuck ?” Said the witcher when they encountered some white smoke. They followed it and entered a room where an orgy was taking place. At the end of the room the mage, Yenefer, was sitting in state, dominating the scene. Geralt moved forward ignoring everything and everyone around him. He made Jaskier sit down carefully on a sofa and patted gently his shoulder.  
“Stay here.”  
He arrived in front of Yenefer, stoic as always and said: “I brought you apple juice.”  
“And quite a bit more... you’re immune.” She added as she was detailing him.  
“You must be the mage.”  
“Yennefer of Vengerberg.”  
“Chireadan didn't mention the fact that you were a woman.”  
“Oh ?”  
“We need your help.”  
“We ?”  
Geralt turned and pointed at Jaskier  
“Just a friend I hope ?”  
She said jokingly. The witcher ignored the question.  
“Your heart beat is extraordinary slow. You’re... a mutant.”  
“A witcher. Geralt of Rivia.”  
“The famous white wolf ! I thought you’d have fangs or horns or something.”  
“I had them filed down.”  
Yennefer chuckled and moved towards Geralt. He stepped back.  
“First time I've seen a witcher up close... What little spells can you cast with your hands ? Call it professional curiosity.”  
Geralt was exasperated by her questions. He rolled up his eyes.  
“Please, Jaskier here needs immediate attention ! And then, if you like, i would answer your questions all night long.”  
“It won’t take all night long.”  
“It won’t take all night but I'm sure we can find a way to fill the time.”  
“He was attacked by a djinn.”  
“A djinn ?”  
“Whatever’s wrong with him, it’s spreading. Fix it, and I'll pay you. Whatever the price.”  
“You’ll have to do better than juice. Raggamuffin !”  
All of the sudden the orgy stopped and the people in the room seemed to be embarrassed to be here, trying to cover themselves and hide. Jaskier fell onto the ground, Geralt turned on his heels and rushed to help him get up. He escorted the bard to a bedroom where Yennefer pronounced a few incantations and put him to sleep. The white wolf was standing in a corner of the room watching over her but mostly over Jaskier.  
“He is in a deep healing sleep now.”  
“How long will he sleep for ?”  
“Long enough for you to bathe.”  
“To bathe ?”  
The mage stepped out of the room and walked to the kitchen, soon followed by the witcher. Usually Geralt never refuses an offer like this, especially from such a beautiful woman, but he was so preoccupied by Jaskier’s health that he didn’t even thought about accepting.  
“I agreed to answer your questions not to take a bath ! And I hardly think bathing in this house is going to leave me any cleaner. I will answer your questions over a beer or apple juice if you prefer.”  
She sighed and rolled up her eyes.  
“Fine.”  
She poured two glasses of wine and took a seat in front of Geralt.  
“Fishing for a djinn seems an extreme measure to remedy sleeplessness.” She chuckled and sipped a little bit of her wine.  
“And yet you didn't ask me to help with that.”   
She added an implied smile still on her lips.  
“Looming death kind of jumped the queue. Now I'm wondering if i can afford your services. Have I accidentally agreed to indentured servitude ?”  
He drank half of his glass of wine. Yennefer was observing the scars on his forearms and on what she could see of his torso. - he wasn’t wearing his armour, only a simple dark grey shirt.  
“Go ahead, ask about them. Everyone does.”  
“Everyone else is boring.” She said before pouring them another glass of wine.   
Then she stood up and started to wander in the room. She stopped behind him. He raised his head to look at her in the eyes. She started massaging his shoulders. He turned his look away and took a sip of his wine.  
“Tell me, are all witchers similarly blessed ? Come on now, you promised.”  
“I haven’t conducted a survey, but I'd hardly say we’re blessed.”  
“Oh don’t be so grim. You were created by magic. Our magic.”  
“Thank you, made for a magical childhood.”  
“Happy childhoods make for dull company.”  
“Judging by your wrists and wits, your childhood was very happy. But Aretuza fixed you up nicely. What was your ailment before ? Clubbed foot ? Split ends ?”  
“Tell me other women find this coarseness charming ? Maybe some place where they find your coin very charming indeed.”  
“You seem to find coin pretty charming yourself. Clearly capitalizing on the political situation here.”  
“I’m serving the stifled people of this town. Filling a need. Ever heard of it ?”  
He ignored her final question.  
“It’s fine to fly the face of overzealous authority, but pretend it’s anything other than making a profit...  
“And to pretend you’re after a djinn to cure insomnia ? Hmmm...”  
“Fortunately for you once I've paid for your services, it’ll be none of your concern.”  
“Fortunately for you, I've determined your company and conversation payment enough.”  
It was too much for the wihte wolf, he got up and shoved Yennefer out of his way, furiously.  
“What’s the matter ? The wine is not good enough ?  
She said before swallowing her full glass of wine and following him.  
He entered the bedroom where Jaskier was sleeping, followed by Yennefer. He approached the bard and brushed his hand gently. He sighed.  
“Do you doubt my capabilities ?”  
He continued to caress Jaskier’s arm before turning to face her.”  
“No. Just your intentions. I said some things I shouldn't have to him. He’s...”  
“A friend ?”  
He paused to think about what the mage just said. Was Jaskier his friend ? Or was he... something different ?”  
“I.. I’d like it not to be the last thing he remembers.”  
“He won’t remember much if he’s dead.”  
He turned to her, his face looking even more angry than usual. She laughed a little.  
“It’s a joke. He will survive. And recover his voice talents. Does that satisfy you ?”  
“Not in the slightest. But don’t reproach yourself for it, Yennefer.”  
He turned back to Jaskier and smiled a little to himself. In reality he liked the bard’s voice but he would never admit it in front of anyone. Not even Jaskier himself.  
He noticed the pentagram drawn on the floor.  
“It’s the sign from the seal... I’ll be taking Jaskier now.”  
“If you wake him before he’s healed, the spell won’t take. That’s no way to treat a friend, Geralt.”  
She walked to her dressing table, and took a bottle.  
“You want the djinn, but the amphora’s broken. The djinn is already long gone.”  
She was putting perfume on her wrist, while he was speaking.  
“Do go on. Tell me how stuff works. The djinn is tied to this plane and its master. How many wishes did the bard expressed before he lost his voice ?”  
“You need Jaskier to make his last wish so you can capture it.”  
“So that’s... Two... Then...”   
She walked up to him.  
“The djinn will fight you. If you try and bend it... That sent...”  
“Lilac and gooseberries. Tough to get in your head. You have strong will but you can’t contend with me.” She stepped closer to him and continued to talk. “Sorry i couldn't be direct I knew you’d fight it.”  
She stepped even closer to him.  
“Don’t...”  
But Geralt was paralysed by the mage perfume. She kissed him.  
“And I do love a good old-fashioned trap.”  
“How... Dare... You...”  
He fell on the floor, now lost in a deep magic sleep.

The voice of Chireadan was echoing in Geralt’s head.  
“Wake up. Wake up !”  
The witcher grunted before opening his eyes. He was on the floor, enchained.  
“Chirendan ?”  
“At long last.”  
The elf then explained everything to him: How Yennefer used him for her revenge and how he tried to warn him but failed. He also told him that they were gonna be hanged.  
“Why on earth would you enlist the mage’s help after my warning ? It's like you thought the scorpion was prettier than a spider because of its lovely tail.”  
“I had no choice.”  
“I could have prepared you for Yennefer.”  
“You’re under her spell, aren’t you ?”  
“I wish i was, but no. It’s a simple issue of body chemistry.”  
“You’re in love with her ?”  
“And think perhaps you may understand me.”  
“Not really.”  
A door opened. The guard Geralt knocked out earlier was there, in front of him.  
“Fuck.”  
“Here you are. Remember me ? Did not know you were a witcher. I have always wanted to play with one."

At the same moment, in the mayor's house Jaskier was slowly waking up. He grunted and opened his eyes.  
“Geralt ? Where are we ?”  
That’s when he saw Yennefer sitting on the bed, half neaked. An amphora was drawn on her abdomen.  
“Oh hum... Right. Good. Hum what’s going on here ? And where is Geralt ?”  
She stood up and he got up immediately, impressed by the mage's aura. She walked up to him.  
“Oh no, no, no, no. Look I'm so sorry, but i just remembered I left my... cat on the stove I... I really must be going  
He stepped back, panicked.  
“Express your deepest desires and you can be on your way.”  
“Well, my deepest desires are currently satisfied, thank you so much !”  
He tried to escape the room but she pushed him against a wall. Jaskier yelled and was wishing for only one thing at this moment: to be with Geralt.  
“How’s your throat ? Perhaps you should try some scales.” She said as she was only a few inches from him.  
“Uh... toss a coin to your witcher, O valley of... penis !” He gasped when the mage grabbed his crotch.  
“If you want to keep all you have... make a damn wish ! Do it now !”  
“I don’t... I don’t know ! I... I wish very badly to go back to Geralt side !”  
Yennefer gasped and started to speak in an ancient language that Jaskier didn't know. The djinn was in the room, even Jaskier could feel it. The bard saw an opportunity to escape so he fled out of the room. He rushed outside where he bumped into the elf and Geralt.  
“Oh Geralt ! Thanks the gods, I live to see another day. We need to go.”  
He placed his hands on the witcher’s shoulders. Geralt framed the bard’s face with his hands.  
“Jaskier are you okay ?”  
“I’m glad to hear that you give a monkey’s about it.”  
“You know that I care about you...”  
“You really do ?”  
“Of course you are... my friend.”  
He rubbed his thumb over his cheek and smiled at him. Jaskier smiled back.  
“What happen ?”  
“Well I was having a rather lovely dream which then turned into a nightmare. You were there in the first part. The second part was significantly more terrifying.”  
“Well this woman had black hair, devilish eyes, was painting an amphora on her abdomen, you know, the usual.”  
“She wants to be the vessel.”  
“What ? You know this woman ? Of course you know this woman.” He said with jealousy in his voice.  
“She wants to become more powerful. But she’ll die.”  
“Well, let’s pray for her on our way out of town.”  
Geralt started to rush towards the house. Jaskier ran after him, trying to stop him.  
“Oh ! Are you perhaps short of marble ?”  
“You have to go in there, don’t you ? I recognise the look. I know how you feel.” Said Chirendan.  
“You are making me uncomfortable.”  
Replicated the white wolf.  
“Oh no, no, no, no, no. Do not tell me that this is finally the moment you’ve decided to actually care about someone other than yourself ? Leave the very sexy but insane witch to her inevitable demise.”  
“I told you I care about you Jaskier. She saved your life, I can't let her die. I will come back, I promise.”  
He gently grabbed the bard's neck to make him look in his eyes. After a few seconds he let go and entered into the house. Leaving Jaskier paralysed of surprise. He was waiting outside, the minutes seemed hours. He was worried sick, when suddenly the thunder started rumbling.  
Inside the house Geralt was trying to help Yennefer while the powers of the djinn were growing stronger. She seemed to have lost control of the entity. But she managed to yell these words, despite the wind, the thunder and the chaos there were trapped in.  
“Make your wish ! You can have anything you want ! You choose not to be a witcher. What do you desire ? Immortality ? Riches ? Fame ? Power ?” Yennefer screamed.   
The mage was struggling to keep the little control she had over the djinn. So to end this, Geralt whispered:  
“I wish to fulfill my promise to Jaskier...”

When the bard saw the house starting to collapse, he panicked. He wanted to go inside to find Geralt but Chirendan was holding him back. He could only watch, hopeless.  
“Are you sure they were up there ?”  
Jaskier wasn't even listening anymore. He was just staring at the house in disbelief  
“This can’t be happening.... No, no, no, no, this can’t be happening !”  
“They could not survive it. It was suicide.”  
“Why did Geralt go there ? It doesn't make any sense. What ? To save a mad fucking witch ? Why ?”  
Jaskier was about to completely break down.  
“Because she was magnificent.”  
At this instant, a bruised Geralt was extracting himself from the ruins of the house. Jaskier gasped of relief, rushed into his arms and hugged him. At first the witcher was surprised but he hugged the bard back, and smiled. Jaskier closed his eyes and stroked his white hair.  
“You’re alive ! I thought you died in there trying to save her ! Damn it Geralt never do that to me ever again !”  
“I can't promise anything but I'll do my best. For you.”  
“I’m so happy I could kiss you !”  
Geralt backed up a little, still holding him in his arms, and looked at the bard in the eyes.  
“Jaskier are you... being serious ?”  
“Yes. No ! ….Maybe ?” Jaskier looked away. He was blushing now. “Yes... I’m being serious, Geralt.”  
Geralt smiled. He lifted Jaskier’s chin gently, lifted his head and kissed him. It was the softest kiss that the witcher ever gave. Jaskier melted into the kiss. He stroked Geralt’s hair. After a minute they broke the kiss, unwilling, to catch their breath. They smiled at each other.  
“Never leave me again, Geralt.”  
“I promise, Jaskier.”  
While they were kissing, Yennefer managed to get out of the ruins. She witnessed the whole scene. At this very moment she understood.  
“So that’s why you resisted to my charms... You love him...”  
To answer, Jaskier kissed Geralt a second time, both still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ! First of all i would like to thanks my beta reader Jay !! This my first Witcher fic so i hope you will like it ! Any constructive criticism is welcome of course ! (i will also gladely accept kudos !!)


End file.
